scifi Outsiders fic
by blame it on the government
Summary: Two kids were sent back in time, or were they? I have no clue where this is going! please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

A/n: This is my first Outsiders fanfic, so be nice. This probably sucks big time, because it's sci-fi. Outsiders and sci-fi aren't a very good combination. I don't think so anyway, but I love sci-fi, so I made this story. Enjoy, I hope!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything except my stupidity and a few characters you haven't read about in the book.

Chapter one:

I was walking home with my big brother Bobby from school. I went to Park view elementary while Bobby went to Gregory high. It was just an average day at school, with math first, then science then lunch, then recess then English then social studies then band. Then was time to go home at 3:30. Bobby got out at 2:30, but he had to stay late for band. I played alto, sax, while he played trumpet.

Well, like I was saying, I was walking home with my big brother Bobby, saxophone in hand with every intention of going home and looking penguins up on the computer for my science project, when all of a sudden the scenery started to change. I mean really change. The paved sidewalk I was walking on turned to grass, and the asphalt road turned to grass as well. I turned around to see if my school was there. It wasn't. Instead there was a barn with cows to go along with it.

I turned to Bobby to see if he noticed the change. With such a thick head, that brother of mine has, I was half expecting him not to, but he did.

"What happened?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know," I replied, "Who do I look like, Elbert Newton!"

"It's Elbert Einstein, smart one," Bobby replied sarcastically.

" Whatever,. What just happend? Were are we?" I was kind of scared, and really confused.

" I don't know. We should ask someone,"

" But who are we going to ask!" I deamanded.

" Uh...Uh..Uh. That per..no...oh," Bobby said, tring to find someone to ask.

" I have made my piont," I declared.

" Okay, we should find some life besides cows," Bobby suggested.

I nodded my head, and we were on our way to find some civilization.

An: Okay, this story probably sucks. I ecxept flames, and any other type of review. Don't worry, the gang will come soon.

Until next time,

k00lgirl'slilsis


	2. Chapter 2 for scfi Outsiders fic

An: This is the second chapter. I hope you enjoy!

And thank you, my wonderful reviewers! Oh, and there was some confusion about the narrator. She is an eleven year old girl in the sixth grade.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Bobby, Abbey It's her pov and any other characters you haven't read about in the book! I also own my stupidity!

On with the story!

Chapter 2

We hadn't been walking long when we came to the highway. It looked pretty much the same, except it wasn't as wide. In the distance we could see the Ft. Worth skyline. It looked the same, too.

We walked into town. Everything looked the same except the cars, and the buildings looked a little newer, but that was about it.

We walked past the Stock Yards, and shops. We saw some cowboys riding horses.

"Can you tell us were we are? Bobby asked.

"Of course I can, replied the cowboy, "We're Ft. Worth Texas,"

"Wh...what, that's right," Bobby stuttered.

"Why, of course it is, Son," and with that, the cowboy was out.

"Okay," I said, " I don't think it's were we are. I think it's when we are,"

"What do you mean?" Bobby asked.

"I mean this," I said as I pointed to a newspaper on the ground, and the date on it was 1966.

Bobby picked it up, and double-checked the date. To be exact, it was March 12, 1966.

"Either this is a typo, or it's a really old newspaper," Bobby yelled.

"I don't know. Let's go find another newspaper," I suggested.

"Okay. Hey mister, do you know were I can find a grocery store?" Bobby asked as he turned to talk to a pedestrian.

"Uh... Yeah. Kincaid's grocery right over there," the random pedestrian said as he pointed to a white building.

"Kincaid's, isn't that, that really good hamburger place?" I asked.

"Hamburger place. That's funny," The pedestrian replied.

"Come on, let's go," Bobby said as he pulled me over to the building.

Once inside, we saw a stack of newspapers. All of them had the same date: March 12, 1966.

Okay, I promise the gang will come soon. I'm pretty sure they will come in the next chapter. Okay, please review. Flames, criticism, praise, it's all good to me. K00lgirl1808 needs to stop being lazy and be my beta!

Until next time,

K00lgirl'slilsis


	3. Meet the gang

An: Okay, brain dead on a sugar high. I think the gang is going to be in this chapter. Hope you enjoy. Thank you, my wonderful reviewers. K00lgirlgirl1808 needs to start being my beta!

Disclaimer: I don't have any money. Don't sue. If you do, you're not going to get any money. Just a million stuffed animals, and children's books. I don't own anything besides my stupidity and any characters you haven't read about in the book.

A trip to Tulsa

We walked out of the store. We had a pretty good guess that we were sent back into time, or we stepped through a portal or something like that. What we needed to do was find a way to get back to present day.

" I don't know," I said when Bobby asked me, " Let's hitchhike, or something 'cause we aren't getting anywhere stuck here."

" Abbey, do you have any idea how dangerous hitchhiking can be," Bobby asked.

" Uh… yeah I do, but I think it's a lot better than walking. What do you think?"

" I guess your right," I didn't think he give in that easy.

With our instrument cases in hand, and a bag full of books, we headed to the highway to " thumb" a ride. It was getting dark, and you couldn't see real well, so it would be tricky to be seen to get a ride.

" Like this," Bobby said as he held his thumb out to the road.

" Uh-huh," I said as I followed his example.

We stayed like that for a real long while till a guy in a 1962 dodge panel wagon stopped. He opened the door.

" You two need a ride?" he asked.

" Yes sir," Bobby said, sounding as sheepish and innocent as possible.

" Okay, then. Hop in," replied the man.

I got in between the man and Bobby. The car smelled of gasoline, and cigar smoke.

" Were you two headed?" asked the man.

" Anywhere are feet carry us," Bobby answered.

" Good, I'm headed to Tulsa for a BMW motorcycle rally. I got my BMW in the trailer in back," The man replied.

We stayed in silence for a long time until the man broke the silence.

" I'm Jake," the man said as he offered Bobby his hand.

" I'm Bobby," Bobby said as he shook Jake's hand.

" What's your name, little lady," Jake asked me.

" Abbey," I told him.

" Well, It's nice to meet you, Abbey," Jake said as he shook my hand.

I didn't respond. I was a kind of tired.

" You don't mind if I turn the radio on, do you?" Jake asked.

We shook our heads, and Jake turned on the radio. I was expecting rock, or country music, but instead he turned on N.P.R., National Public Radio. They had this in present day, unfortunately, and it was boring.

Soon, I nodded off to sleep on Bobby's shoulder. I didn't even know I was asleep till Bobby was shaking me awake.

" Abbey, we're here. It's time to wake up," Bobby whispered in my ear.

I opened my eyes, and looked around. We were still in the car, and it looked like Jake wanted us to leave. It was still dark outside.

I got up and followed Bobby out of the car. I looked around, and from what I could see; we were in a pretty poor neighborhood. Most houses were missing shingles from the roof, and almost all of them needed a new paint job.

I followed Bobby down the street, and into a park with a fountain in the middle. I put my saxophone case down, and sat on it. Bobby did the same with his trumpet case.

We sat there for a little while. Not talking, just getting our thoughts together. We were just sitting there when a blue corvette pulled up, and five or so drunk guys came out of it. The guys looked like they could be going to a fancy family function, how they were dressed in all, but no. They were here for something different.

" Looky, here. Two greasers sitting here waiting for someone to jump them," said one of the guys. I heard that word "greaser" before, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

I looked over in the horizon, and I could see the sun starting to rise. I was real scared, and I thought I had an idea what theses guys were going to do to us. But I couldn't tell Bobby. Not till I was completely sure.

" Let's give these greasers a little lesson," another drunk guy said.

" Okay, you guys take the small one, and we'll take other," responded another drunk.

Two drunks headed toward me, and the other three headed toward Bobby. They had me pinned down in record time, and were punching the heck out of me.

I couldn't see Bobby, and I was whishing I could when screams and shouts followed by cussing filled my ears. Before I knew it all the drunks were gone.

A hand reached down to help me up, and I took it. I looked around to see who the hand belonged to. It belonged to a guy with wheat blond hair, and dancing brown eyes.

" Are you all right?" the guy asked.

" Uh-huh," I replied.

Along with that guy, there were four others.

" Are you knew in town?" one guy with rusty colored side burns asked.

" Yeah," Bobby replied.

" Well, then, let me introduce myself. My name's Keith, but you can just call me Two-bit," Said the guy with rusty colored sideburns.

" I'm Ponyboy," said a guy that looked about thirteen.

" And I'm Sodapop," said the guy that helped me up.

" Let me guess," I said, " You're Johnny, and you're Steve. Am I right, am, I right?"

" Yeah, how to you know that," Two-bit asked awed struck.

" Lucky guess," I said, " Can I talk to you?" I asked Bobby.

" Yeah,"Bobby said as we walked away from the group.

" Do you remember that book you read in the seventh grade? It was called the Outsiders by: S.E. Hinton. Do you remember that book? I asked

" I think so," replied Bobby, " Is that that book were everyone has weird names, and the there was the murder of Bob and the church burned down. Is that the book you 're talking about."

" Yes," I shouted, glad I got through to him.

" And that's important why,"

" Because," I said, " I think were in it."

Okay, how's that for a cliffhanger! Don't worry, I think I'll up-date soon. Please review. Tell me what you think !!!

Go chocolate the candy

Until next time

K00lgirl'slilsis


	4. Star Trek Dude

An: Last time I had some trouble with the computer, so I accidentally uploaded chapter 2 twice, so it's in your best interest to go back and make sure you read chapter 3, and not chapter 2 twice :

Disclaimer: I own my insanity, and my stupidity, Abbey, and Bobby. I don't own Star Trek or Barney or Bananas in Pajamas or the Outsiders.

Chapter 4 Star Trek Dude:

"That's not possible!" Bobby screamed, "No one can get transported into a book,"

"Well, is it possible to travel back in time?" I asked.

"I guess you're right, but transported in book?"

"It could happen," I said.

"Maybe it could, but I think we should find out a little more about these people before we jump to conclusions," Bobby said as we walked back into the group.

"I'm Bobby," Bobby introduced himself.

"I'm Abbey," I said.

"Abbey, Bobby, it's nice to meet you, but we have to get to school or else we'll be late, and if I'm late, my big brother will hit the roof," Ponyboy said.

"Yeah, Soda don't want to be late. It's his last day of school," Two-bit added.

"Last day of school? I thought school let out in June," I said.

"It does. Soda's dropping out," Ponyboy shamefully admitted.

"Well, bye. Got to go," Two-bit said as they hurried along to school.

"That was interesting," Bobby said as soon as the gang was gone.

"Yeah," I said, " You could say that!"

"Yeah, we should stay here. If we were transported to the book, there good reasons why we're here," Bobby said.

"Yeah, Okay," I agreed.

"Okay, let's go," Bobby said as he jumped up. I had no clue were we where going or why, but I followed him just the same.

We walked down the street, and turned a corner. People started to come out of their houses, and walk down the street. We were watching people walk down the street, and go on with their lives when everything started to freeze. I mean stop. I think time stopped, but can time really stop let alone exist in a book?

"Are we going home?" I asked Bobby.

"I don't know, but I hope so," Bobby answered.

We were looking around, trying to find a trace of modern day stuff, but we couldn't. Instead I saw a guy dressed in futuristic spandex junk. He was an older guy. Probably in his fifties.

"I'm Zeeeekergaleo Koolaferomanaskalngarfu from the planet figurewantellapunkheerawhatcumpba," and he just went on like that forever.

"Right," Bobby said.

"But you can just call me Zeeker," said Zeeker.

"Yeah," I said, not buying anything he told me.

"I know you guys my not believe me at first, but I am here to tell you an important message. You guys can not leave till you know what it is like to be a greaser, and live in this time period with out your modern convinces," Said Zeeker, "Any questions."

"Yeah, how are we going to live in this place without a house to live in, or money to spend?" Bobby asked.

"Get one of those apartment thingies and get yourselves a job," replied Zeeker.

I blinked for a split second, and he was gone.

"Was that guy really there, or was I just dreaming?" Bobby asked.

"I don't really know," I said.

All of a sudden sounds filled my ears. Music was blasting, babies were crying, and cars were backfiring. I looked around and realized that somebody unfroze the scene around us.

"You heard what the guy said," said Bobby, "I'm going to get myself a job."

Okay, please tell me what you think. This chapter probalbly sucks, but that doesn't matter. I like making up a story.

k00lgirl1808 didn't beta this chapter, so there for I can not thank her. She did however decide to beta AFTER everything was posted.


	5. Job hunting

An: I would thank my reviewers, if I had some. That's okay; you can always go back and review it now. I hope you review my story. Who knows maybe k00lgirl1808 will beta this chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders, so don't sue.

Chapter 5, Greaser Life

Bobby was right when he said he was going to get himself a job. For the rest of that day we went to every grocery store, department store, and restaurant in the whole city. Well, maybe not the whole city. Just in the east side of town.

Finally, after hours of search, we came across this DX station with a "Help Wanted" sign in the window.

"Wait here while I go in and ask about this job, Bobby said.

I rolled my eyes, but obeyed his command. I waited out there for what seemed like forever, but later Bobby told me it was only fifteen minutes.

Soon, he came out, grinning from ear to ear.

"So, how did it go?" I asked.

"It went real well," Bobby said, "I got the job, and I can start tomorrow."

"That's great. I'm real happy for you!" I said. I really wasn't though, but I wanted to show my support.

We walked some blocks. I think we were going east 'cause everything started to looked more poor and run down as we walked.

Soon, after we walked a real long while we stopped in front of some apartments. They we weren't new apartments. They weren't pretty either. They were old and run down. Most of the windows were boarded up. The paint was peeling, and you could hear people screaming inside.

"The guy that hired me suggested these apartments," Bobby said.

I didn't say anything. I was looking up at the building, and thinking how I could ever live somewhere like this. In reality, we had a nice house. It was a one story, three bedrooms. From the looks of the outside of these apartments, none of them could have been very big. No more than one or two bedrooms.

I saw Bobby writing a phone number down from a sign that was advertising the apartments.

"Come on," Bobby said, "I think I saw a pay phone over there,"

Bobby walked over to phone booth and put some dimes in. He dialed a number and started to talk.

"Yes, one bedroom will be fine. Fifteen minutes...okay...bye," I heard Bobby say to the phone.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"That was the guy that owns those apartments we were looking at," Bobby said, "I have to meet him in front of the apartments in fifteen minutes."

"Oh," I said. I didn't want to live in those apartments, but it was probably the only thing we could afford.

We walked back over to the apartments and waited. It just so happened that I hada copy of the Outsiders in my backpack. I took it out and started to read.

"What are you doing!?" Bobby screamed.

"I'm just reading," I answered, calm as ever.

"You can't read that book," he yelled.

"Just because," He said as he snatched the book way.

"If anyone finds this book, we are so dead," Bobby whispered. It suddenly occurred to me that we were actually in the book.

I'm funny that way. I don't get something at first, even if I'm the one who figured it out. I just think that maybe it's not real or something like that.

For the rest of the time, we stood and silently waited for the guy to come.

I hope you liked it. This will probably be a long story. Please review. I want you to tell me how I can improve. I except flames. Please review!

Bye


	6. Annoying Catherine cough

I have been avoiding updating this as much as possible. I know there are some people out there that really want me to update this story, so I will. I hate where this story is going but I will update because I don't want to die.

Chapter six

We waited for that guy to come forever. Well, it seemed like forever to me. But finally, he came. The guy was wearing a business suite and carried a briefcase. He shook Bobby's hand. I walked down the street and observed the man and Bobby from that point of view.

I was just seeing how different they could look at different points of views when Bobby called me. I ran back to Bobby who had a key to an apartment.

" Let's go see our apartment," he said.

" Okay."

We trudged up the stairs and Bobby opened a door in the third floor and I whished he hadn't. The walls we covered in white wash that was falling off the walls and the floor was made of dirty linoleum that was starting to peel up. There was a small kitchen and a small dinning/living room. I saw two doors. I opened on and it led to a closet. The other lead to a bathroom.

" Where is the rest of it?" I asked.

" This is it," Bobby answered.

I really didn't want to live here. Then I heard a knock on the door. I opened it up and a girl about my age was standing there.

" New neighbors!" she cried. " My name's Catherine. What's yours?"

" Abbey," I said.

" Oh, we bestest friends!"

" I bet."

" I have to go now."

" That's okay."

Finally I have updated. I know it's short, **BUT I HATE THIS** **STORY**. I bet chocolate is happy.

Forever and always

Blame it on the government


	7. Chapter 7

y


End file.
